


Until morning comes

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Этой ночью мы будем сумасшедшими вместе.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Until morning comes

— Фрэнки, куда мы идём?  
Весенняя ночь, тёмное небо, усыпанное звёздами, спящий город и два подростка в кигуруми. Ну что за картина. Они бродили по улицам Хобокена с заката, когда Фрэнк пожаловал домой к Джерарду в своём костюме динозавра, и собирались продолжить до самого рассвета. («Давай! Это будет весело! Надевай свой костюм скелета и погнали в город, сегодня мы будем сумасшедшими вместе»)  
— У меня есть одна идея, — ответил Айеро, смотря на скелета-Уэя горящими глазами. — Не уверен, что тебе она понравится.  
Джерард не стал задавать вопросов. Он знал, если Фрэнк что-то задумал, то его уже ничто не остановит.

* * *

  
Через некоторое время они уже бежали куда подальше от круглосуточного магазина, из которого ~~украли~~ временно одолжили тележку. Ну как бежали, Айеро бежал, толкая тележку («Это твоя идея, Фрэнк, я не хочу угонять эту грёбанную тележку»), в которой сидел Уэй («В таком случае, — он с трудом усадил Джерарда в пустую тележку, — её угоню я, а ты просто будешь рядом, чтоб мне было не так одиноко»).  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Айеро, ненавижу! — ночной вечер дул в лицо, путая тёмные пряди волос.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джи! — смеясь, ответил Фрэнк. Его ноги больше не касались земли, он запрыгнул на тележку, позволяя инерции катить их всё дальше вперёд, дальше в будущее, ближе к рассвету.  
Они кричали, катясь вниз по улицам города, но в этом не был слышен страх, только счастье и весёлый смех

* * *

  
— Джи? — позвал Фрэнк. Они уже давно бросили тележку на одной из улиц Хобокена. («Фрэнки, а разве мы не хотели её вернуть?»)  
— М?  
— О чём ты думаешь когда слышишь слово «океан»? — спросил парень в костюме динозавра.  
— Хм… — на некоторое время Джерард задумался. — Холод, пустота, гроза, неизбежность, запах морской воды.  
— Вау… Ты такой мрачный… — отозвался Айеро.  
— Да брось, — слегка ударил его в плечо Уэй. — Ты?  
— Морской бриз, летний пляж, путешествие, дождь и свобода.  
— Пф-ф, похоже на то, будто ты турист, что путешествует по каким-нибудь европейским странам каждое лето, хотя сам нигде дальше Хобокена не бывал.  
— А может мне это и не надо? — активно жестикулируя руками, говорил Фрэнк. Джерард лишь наблюдал за его мимикой, такой привычной и родной. — Знаешь, в Нью-Джерси тоже очень даже хорошо.  
— И что останешься здесь на всю жизнь? — задал вопрос скелет, засовывая руки в карманы своего кигуруми.  
— Почему же? Путешествие длинною в жизнь с возвращением сюда это тоже неплохо.  
— Хах, ладно, — махнул Уэй. — Куда мы, гений?  
— К океану. Ты думать о смерти и безысходности, я мечтать о лете и дальних странах.

* * *

  
— О чём думаешь сейчас? — Берег океана, скелет с динозавром и время, что так спешило к рассвету.  
— О тебе, Джи. — Айеро поймал на себе непонимающий взгляд Джерарда. — Не думал покраситься в красный? — улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
— Ой, иди ты, — отвернулся Уэй, пряча свою улыбку. «Какой же ты глупый, обожаю»  
  
Какое-то время они ещё находились вблизи океана. Но как время не собиралось останавливаться, так и Фрэнку не сиделось на месте.  
— Что ты задумал на этот раз? — стрелки показывали около пяти часов утра, когда скелет плёлся вслед за динозавром по лестнице, что вела на крышу этого незнакомого здания.  
— Дойдём, и ты сам всё увидишь.  
Раз. Два. Три… Шестьдесят семь. Шестьдесят восемь. Чёрт, опять сбился.  
Они ещё долго шли вверх по лестницы, пока наконец не вышли на крышу. Рассвет. Небо окрасилось в оттенки оранжевого, а местами и вовсе казалось розовым. А какие тут были облака! Они так похожи на сахарную вату.  
— С днём рождения, Джи.  
А он и забыл, что ему исполняется семнадцать. Пожалуй, это была лучшая ночь в жизни Уэя. И лучший закат.  
— Спасибо, Фрэнки, — Джерард продолжал смотреть куда-то вдаль, любуясь городом с высоты этого здания, пока Айеро не поцеловал его в щёку. Обычное прикосновение, но как же приятно.

— Фрэнк, — скелет взглянул на своего спутника, — обещай, что мы всегда будем сумасшедшими вместе, а не только в эту ночь.  
— Клянусь. 


End file.
